


'Ragnarok' Finale 'RE-WRITE'

by masakochan



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, F/M, Gen, and i will happily live in denial, finale fix-it, this is the way it ended in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masakochan/pseuds/masakochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a re-write of the abomination that was the Sleepy Hollow S3 finale titled 'Ragnarok'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Ragnarok' Finale 'RE-WRITE'

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was hastily written so it is nowhere near professional. I mainly wrote it just because I'm still sick about that finale.

Cutting out the whole thing about one witness’s soul being needed for Pandora’s Box- we get most of the scenes in the Catacombs along with Betsy telling Ichabod that his heart belongs to Abbie Mills, and then she leaves to go back to the 1700’s. And the box is charged up, and fully regenerated on the energy that dwells within the Catacombs. Nobody’s soul is required for a charge up.

Ichabod and Abbie get back to the real world, and everybody’s gearing up to get revenge for Joe Corbin.

Cutting out the entire sequence of Abbie sacrificing herself- what the audience gets instead is a total knock-down drag out fight with everyone vs. The Hidden One. And the fight starts looking like THO is gonna win he suddenly tries to kill Abbie (because what can only one Witness do). Ichabod leaps infront of Abbie just in time to take the blow that was meant for her. Crane collapses in a heap, and Abbie rushes over to get Pandora’s Box because the Hidden One feels like having a gloat fest with the typical ‘What can you do now, little human? Your mantle as a Witness will not save you. Just as it did not save him.’ speech.

Abbie ain’t having none of that shit, and opens up the Box. The Hidden One yells in defeat as he steadily gets absorbed into the box- which shuts & locks itself after absorbing THO.  
With the battle done, Pandora takes her box and goes off to wherever, but not before informing Abbie that ‘her Crane’ is still alive.

There’s a scene afterwards where Ezra Mills is talking with Jenny again, while Abbie sits in Ichabod’s room at the hospital, and waits for him to wake up.

Ichabod does wake up, but it takes a few hours, and there’s a sweet little moment with Abbie holding onto one of his hands, and is all “You didn’t have to take that shot.” And Ichabod just lets out a grunt, and is like “Leftenant- after how many times I have watched you sacrifice yourself- I would not have been able to forgive myself had I not stepped in the way.” And then they talk about their feelings. Jenny walks in just in time to make a comment like “I’m just wondering if I should start referring to Crane as my brother-in-law, or have y’all not reached that point yet?” And there is much embarrassed spluttering from Ichabod and Abbie.

A few weeks go by, and Ichabod, Abbie, Jenny, and Ezra are having a quiet, pleasant breakfast with Ichabod making the two women, and their dad laugh with a story that he’s telling them. This gets interrupted when someone knocks on the door.

The Season 3 finale ends with Ichabod & Abbie being declared the co-leaders of the secret organization- by General George Washington.

END


End file.
